violettafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo ist ein talentiertes siebzehnjähriges Mädchen. Sie ist klug und steckt voller Leben, hat aber einen übervorsichtigen Vater. Sie ist ein spontanes und ehrliches (HAHA!) Mädchen. Sie hat eine einzigartige Stimme, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Diese war gestorben, als Violetta klein war. Nach dem Tod Marias zieht Germán mit Violetta nach Madrid. Als sie am Anfang der ersten Staffel nach Buenos Aires zurückkehrt, entdeckt sie ihre Leidenschaft für die Musik und fängt an hinter dem Rücken ihres Vaters ins Studio 21 zu gehen. Dort findet sie ihre ersten Freunde und lernt mehr über sich selbst. Sie trifft auch zwei Jungs namens Tomás und León. Beide verlieben sich unergründlicherweise in sie. Bald findet sie sich in einem Liebesdreieck wieder und hat Schwierigkeiten, sich zu entscheiden, wen sie wirklich liebt. Violetta wird klar, dass die Musik ihr etwas bedeutet und sie für den Rest ihres Lebens singen möchte. Aber sie weiß genau, dass ihr Vater es nicht akzeptieren würde, weswegen sie aus Angst alles vor ihm verheimlicht. Das macht deren Leben bis zur letzten Folge der ersten Staffel komplizierter, was sich allerdings änderte, als er Violetta singen gehört und ihre Leidenschaft für die Musik akzeptiert hatte. Violetta wird von Martina Stoessel gespielt. Persönlichkeit Violetta ist ein sehr schlaues, liebenswertes und freundliches Mädchen. In der Regel ist sie ehrlich, aber nicht, wenn es um ihren Vater geht (oder um Leon,Tomas,Angie,Francesca,..). Violetta liebt es zu singen, aber sie weiß, dass ihr Vater nicht will, dass sie Sängerin wird, also versteckt sie dies von ihm. Sie will ihn nicht anlügen, aber sie weiß genauso gut, dass sie es bereuen würde, wenn sie ihre Träume aufgeben würde. Violetta hat eine romantische Seite und möchte ihre wahre Liebe finden, aber alles wird kompliziert, als sie sich selbst in einem Liebesdreieck wiederfindet. Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden, wen sie mehr liebt: Tomás, ihre erste Liebe, oder León, ihren ersten Kuss. Sie kann manchmal sehr verwirrt sein und hat Schwierigkeiten ihre eigenen Gefühle zu verstehen. Sie mag es, das Tagebuch ihrer Mutter zu lesen, weil es ihr das Gefühl gibt, sie besser kennenzulernen. Sie merkt, dass sie viele Dinge mit ihrer Mutter gemeinsam hat, auch ihre Liebe zur Musik. Violetta entdeckt, dass Musik sie definiert, und dass sie im Laufe der Serie sich kein Leben ohne Musik vorstellen kann. Charaktergeschichte 'Staffel 1' Teil 1 Zu Beginn der Serie ist Violetta ein schüchternes Mädchen -was besonders in ihrer ausgefallenem Modegeschmack zur Geltung kommt-das nie die Erfahrung gemacht hat, Freunde zu finden, zur Schule zu gehen, sich zu verlieben oder ihre Leidenschaft für die Musik zu entdecken. Am Ende der ersten Folge ist Violetta zu Fuß im Regen unterwegs und sie rutscht aus, aber Tomás fängt sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Beide verlieben sich sofort ineinander. Im Laufe der Serie tritt Violetta dem Studio bei und trifft auf neue Freunde, neue Lieben und neue Feinde. Langsam fängt Violetta an all ihre verborgenen Talente zu entwickeln, auch wenn sie weiß, dass es ihr viele Probleme mit ihrem Vater einbringen würde. Beziehungen Familie Germán Castillo Vater thumb|leftGermán Castillo ist Violettas Vater. Die beiden streiten sich immer wegen seiner übermäßigen Regeln und Grenzen, die Violetta davon abhalten, dass sie in die Schule gehen, singen oder sich verlieben darf. Dennoch gibt es auch ein Gefühl gegenseitiger Liebe zwischen ihnen. Seit Marías Tod befürchtet Germán, dass Violetta ihn auch eines Tages verlassen wird. Da Germán Angst hat, dass seine Tochter erwachsen wird, will er nicht, dass sie sich verliebt, weil es ihn daran erinnert, dass Violetta erwachsen wird und immer unabhängiger von ihm wird. Auch wenn es ihre Leidenschaft ist, will er sie nicht singen lassen, weil es ihn an ihre Mutter erinnert. Violetta weiß, dass er ausrasten und sie davon abhalten würde, weiterzumachen, wenn sie ihm erzählen würde, dass sie ins Studio ginge. Deswegen lügt sie andauernd. Allerdings versuchte sie einmal ihrem Vater die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber er dachte, sie scherzt und glaubte ihr deswegen nicht. María Saramego Mutter thumbMaría Saramego, Violettas Mutter, starb, als Violetta fünf Jahre alt war. Violetta wusste nur wenig über ihre Mutter, bevor sie mit ihrem Vater umzog. Dieser wollte verhindern, dass María in Violettas Leben eine Rolle spielt. Violetta hatte immer davon geträumt, Dinge über sie herauszufinden, was sie auch tat, als sie auf dem Dachboden viele Dinge von ihr fand. Dazu gehörten unter anderem ihre Kleidung, Ankündigungen ihrer Konzerte, Accessoires und ihr Tagebuch, welches Violetta zeigte, wie wichtig sie ihr war und wie sehr sie die Musik liebte. Auch wenn María körperlich nicht bei Violetta ist, versucht diese so zu sein, wie ihre Mutter sie mögen und stolz machen würde,weswegen sie ihren Vater so oft wie möglich anlügt. Angie Carrará Tante thumb|leftAngie Carrará ist Violettas Tante und die einzige Person im Haus, die sie versteht und beim Erreichen ihrer Träume unterstützt. In den letzten Folgen entdeckt Violetta, dass Angie die Schwester ihrer verstorbenen Mutter María ist, was sie zu ihrer Tante macht. Angie ist die Person, die Violetta als Mutter am nächsten steht, und beide haben eine enge Verbindung zueinander. Sie erzählt Angie alles über ihr Leben. Diese ist für Violetta wie die Mutter, die sie nie gehabt hat. Freunde Francesca Caviglia Beste Freunde thumbSie ist Violettas beste Freundin. Francesca ist in Tomás verliebt, und obwohl Violetta das auch ist, sagte sie es ihr nicht, weil sie nicht wollte, dass sie dadurch ihre Freundschaft ruiniert. Trotzdem kommt Francesca darüber hinweg und beide kamen sich sogar noch näher. Camila Torres Beste Freunde thumb|leftCamila ist mit Francesca eine von Violettas besten Freunden. Sie hilft Violetta mit ihrem Liebesleben und teilt eine Menge gemeinsamer Interessen mit ihr. Sie sorgt sich viel um Violetta und ist eine sehr unterstützende Freundin. Maxi Ponte Gute Freunde thumbMaxi ist einer von Violettas besten Freunden. Er weiß, dass sie eine erstaunliche Sängerin ist und will, dass sie ihre Träume verwirklicht und jedem im Studio ihr Talent zeigt. Er ist sehr hilfsbereit und hält eine Menge von Violetta. Braco Freunde thumb|leftBraco ist einer von Violettas Freunden aus dem Studio 21. Er unterstützt sie in ihrem Gesang, da er weiß, was für eine großartige Sängerin sie ist. In einigen Folgen wird angedeutet, dass er Gefühle für sie empfindet, doch daraus wurde nichts. Dennoch versuchte er bei Violetta zu landen, blieb dabei allerdings erfolglos. Olga Peña Freunde thumbOlga ist eine Freundin von Violetta und arbeitet als Hausmädchen bei ihr und ihrem Vater. Wenn Violetta wütend ist, kocht Olga ihr Lieblingsessen für sie. Es wird in der Serie gezeigt, dass sie sich sehr nahe stehen. Olga unterstützt Violetta auch tatkräftig und findet, dass sie sehr talentiert ist. Lisandro Ramallo Freunde thumb|leftRamallo arbeitet als ein Assistent für Germán Castillo. Er steht Violetta sehr nahe, und er hilft Violetta auch mit ihrem Geheimnis. Er gab sogar vor, ein amerikanischer Geschäftsmann namens Mr. Ferguson zu sein, um Violetta dabei zu helfen, Geld für das Studio zu sammeln. Ramallo ermutigte Germán auch, Violetta mehr Freiraum zu geben und ihr zu erlauben, Klavierunterricht zu nehmen. Romanzen Tomás Heredia Schwarm/Freunde thumbTomás und Violetta sind ineinander verliebt, auch wenn beide es nicht offen zugeben wollen. Allerdings wird Ludmila eifersüchtig und greift in ihre Beziehung ein, um Violetta von Tomás fernzuhalten und ihn gegen sie aufzuhetzen. Violetta scheint immer dann nervös zu werden, wenn Tomás in ihrer Nähe ist. Sie schienen auch gut miteinander auszukommen. Sie trafen sich in der ersten Folge, als Violetta ausrutschte und es geschafft hatte, sie aufzufangen. Zuerst hatten sie Schwierigkeiten miteinander zu reden, da beide immer von Germán unterbrochen wurden. Sie haben eine komplizierte Beziehung zueinander. León Vargas Guter/'Fester Freund/Schwarm' thumb|leftZuerst flirtet León nur mit Violetta, um sich an Tomás zu rächen. Doch dann fängt er gegen seinen eigenen Willen an, wirklich Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln. Als sie sich näher kommen, verliebt León sich in Violetta, und er gibt sein Bestes, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Sie fangen an miteinander auszugehen, aber sie ist noch nicht über Tomás hinweg und kann sich deswegen nicht entscheiden, mit wem sie zusammen sein will. Seine Liebe zu Violetta hat ihn verändert und machte ihn zu einem besseren Menschen. León ist sehr hilfsbereit und beschützt Violetta immer, aber er kann schnell eifersüchtig werden. Feinde Jade LaFontaine Feinde thumbVioletta hat sich noch nie gut mit Jade verstanden. Jades Bemühungen, mit Violetta eine Bindung einzugehen, waren nur halbherzig, und Violetta schätzt oft ihre Versuche, sich wie ihre Mutter aufzuführen, nicht. Jade hasst Violetta und behauptete, dass sie sich zwischen die Beziehung zu Germán und ihr stellt. Zudem erwähnte Jade sogar, dass sie Violetta auf ein Internat schicken würde, wenn sie und Germán heiraten würden. Ludmila Ferro Feinde thumb|leftLudmila hasste Violetta schon, seit diese das erste Mal im Studio 21 aufgetaucht war. Ludmila hasst sie auch, weil sie weiß, dass Tomás, der Junge, den sie mag, in Violetta verliebt ist. Darüber hinaus trennt sich León, der mal mit ihr zusammen war, von ihr und versucht Violetta für sich zu gewinnen, was Ludmila noch eifersüchtiger macht. Ein weiterer Grund, weswegen Ludmila sich so verhält, ist, dass Violetta als beste Sängerin im Studio 21 betrachtet wird, und sie immer dachte, dass sie die Beste wäre und sich niemand mit ihr vergleichen könnte. Ludmila glaubt, dass niemand sie schlagen könne, wenn es darum geht, am besten in irgendetwas zu sein. Deswegen überlegt sie sich immer, wie sie Violetta aus dem Studio 21 rauswerfen könnte. Trivia *Am Anfang der Serie war Violetta sechzehn Jahre alt, und nach ihrer Geburtstagsparty ist sie siebzehn. Das wird dadurch bewiesen, als Francesca und Camila bei ihrem ersten Treffen sagten, dass sie genauso alt sind wie sie. In einem Interview sagte Lodovica Comello auch, dass Francesca siebzehn Jahre alt ist. *Violetta hat die Gesangsstimme ihrer Mutter geerbt. *Francesca, Camila und Maxi waren ihre allerersten Freunde, die sie hatte, weil ihr Vater sie, bevor sie nach Buenos Aires zurückgekehrt waren, nie mit anderen Leuten interagieren ließ. *Tomás ist ihre erste Liebe. *León ist ihr erster Kuss und ihr erster Freund. *Sie wusste nicht, wer Rafa Palmer war, bevor er ins Studio 21 kam. Sie dachte auch, sein Name wäre der eines Hundes. *Violetta mag Jade nicht, weil sie immer versucht sie ihrem Vater wegzunehmen. *Sie hatte nie einen Hund gehabt. *In der spanischen Version wird ihr Name manchmal mit der Farbe Violett verwechselt (Violeta). *In der ersten Episode erwähnte sie, dass ihr Leben sich nur an Flughäfen abgespielt hat, was bedeuten könnte, dass sie mit ihrem Vater viel gereist ist. *Violettas Stil ist sehr mädchenhaft und romantisch, und ihre Klamotten haben fast immer Blumen und Pastellfarben wie Rosa und Blau. *Sie liebt es, das Tagebuch ihrer Mutter zu lesen, und wenn sie das tut, fühlt es sich für sie so an, als würde ihre Mutter ihr über die Schulter schauen. *Zu ihrem Geburtstag wünscht sie sich, dass jemand Besonderes ein Lied für sie singt. *Sie liebt es, Zeit auf dem Dachboden zu verbringen, weil sie die Kleider ihrer Mutter trägt und ihr Tagebuch liest. Es fühlt sich dann für sie so an, als wäre sie bei ihr. *Es ist möglich, dass Violetta portugiesischer Herkunft ist, da der Name ihrer Mutter Saramego ist, was auf Portugiesisch soviel bedeutet wie "wildes Radieschen". *Sie liebt es die Klamotten ihrer Mutter zu tragen. *Sie liebt es zu lesen. *Sie hat ein Handy von Samsung. *Sie kann Gitarre spielen. *Bis zur 62. Folge war sie mit León zusammen. *Sie schreibt in ihrem Tagebuch oft über ihr Liebesleben, und einmal hat sie León und Tomás als Hunde gemalt. *Der Name Violetta bedeutet "violett", "lila" oder "eine Blume". *Sie wurde als eine der acht Kandidaten für die Reality-Show "Talents 21" ausgewählt. *In Folge 34 erwähnte sie, dass sie "Rock Bones" liebt. *Sie würde es cool finden, wenn Germán und Angie ein Paar werden würden. *Sie hat in jeder Folge ihr Tagebuch dabei. *Beim Vorsingen, dem Studio beizutreten, sang sie das Lied "This Is My World". Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Frederico ist in Violetta verliebt,aber sie nicht in ihn